


Rings

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

Tré pulled away from Billie, staggering slightly across the room to retrieve his discarded ring. "You didn't have to bite the fucking chain off."

Billie turned over onto his side, facing away, lips pressed into a thin line.

Tré glanced over; scowling at the other man's back as he slipped the ring onto his finger. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You don't have to wear that when we fuck."

Something in Billie's voice hit Tré and he moved toward the door, fingers gripping the handle hard.

"You know... I feel the same way about the ring you wear."


End file.
